onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 809
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Nami - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Storm of Revenge - An Enraged Army Comes to Attack!" is the 809th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After hearing about Cracker's defeat, Big Mom creates a big storm before sending a massive army out to take revenge on Luffy. She then goes to meet with the Vinsmoke Family for lunch, and as they exchange pleasantries, Pudding asks Sanji via note to meet her in private later. Outside, Luffy, Nami, and Kingbaum watch as the enraged army heads toward them, but a steadfast Luffy refuses to move from his waiting spot. Long Summary Inside her throne room, Big Mom reacts in shock and anger to the report of Cracker's defeat. Trembling with rage, she summons her homies Zeus and Prometheus to her side and mutters Luffy's name. On the outskirts of Sweet City, Luffy lies on the ground panting, and Nami brings up the account of the Big Mom Pirates' rage when their last Sweet Commander was defeated. She, Luffy, and Kingbaum then look on in awe and fear as they see dark clouds coming out of the Whole Cake Chateau, remembering Pound's account of how the same thing happened last time. The clouds stretch out to cover the entire area, and the citizens gaze on in amazement as they watch Zeus and Prometheus flying around wildly to create a storm. As the Vinsmoke Family's carriage draws closer to the Whole Cake Chateau, the building's massive gates open, and a massive army of Big Mom's forces emerges from it. Sanji's brothers note that these forces are likely headed to bring down Luffy, and they boast several infamous pirates with high bounties. The brothers state with glee that Luffy's only hope of survival is to not stay in that spot like he told Sanji, and Sanji looks extremely conflicted. Rain then comes pouring down from the clouds, but it is syrup instead of water. Luffy turns around to lie with his face toward the ground, saying that he did not even want syrup in his mouth while he waited for Sanji's cooking. In Sweet City, the Vinsmokes reach the Whole Cake Chateau, and are greeted by Baron Tamago as some umbrella homies come to cover the family when they step into the rain. The Vinsmokes note with gladness that they are soon to ally with the unbelievably strong forces they just passed by as they step into the Chateau. Inside, Big Mom walks through the halls still in a fuming rage, but snaps out of it when her daughter Anana comes up to her. Anana wants knives to mutilate her stuffed animal, but the head chef is preventing her from getting some. Big Mom responds by ordering her sons Dolce and Dragée to get Anana knives, to which they protest since she will use them to pop their balloons. However, Big Mom replies that it is natural to develop a killing instinct and tells all the children in the room to get excited for Pudding's wedding tomorrow. She then steps into the dining room where the Vinsmokes are, and their lunch begins. Big Mom and Judge have a toast to the formation of their alliance tomorrow, and Pudding comes in to eat. Tons of food homies then come to the table dancing and singing, and the Vinsmokes are perturbed at having to eat the living morsels. As everyone eats, Pudding slips Sanji a note asking him to meet with her privately later. In the outskirts, the force of the storm has increased considerably and the enraged army has come into Luffy, Nami, and Kingbaum's view. Luffy tells Nami to run away, and Nami tries to get him to do so as well, but Luffy refuses to move from his spot because he wants to ensure he is there when Sanji comes back. Refusing to give even an inch, Luffy faces off against the massive army. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Big Mom's reaction to Cracker's defeat before Zeus and Prometheus create a storm is shown onscreen. **An added scene of the enraged army leaving Whole Cake Chateau shortly before the Vinsmoke Family are shown entering it. **Big Mom and Pudding arriving at the lunch meeting to meet the Vinsmokes is shown. Upon seeing Pudding, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji become lovestruck. **Before the enraged army arrives at Luffy's location, Luffy senses them and tells Nami to hide. *During the march of the enraged army, Amande's face is shown clearly. In the manga, her face was first clearly shown when she was bisecting Kingbaum. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 809